


Hero's Return (A Coriolanus RPF)

by Spooky1980



Category: British Actor RPF, Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Backstage, Costume Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Leather, Leather Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theatre, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1980/pseuds/Spooky1980
Summary: Backstage encounter after the show
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, tom hiddleston - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Hero's Return (A Coriolanus RPF)

I heard him before I felt him, his heavy footsteps as he pushed through the door to the dressing room. The lock clicking into place as I looked up into the mirror. My breath caught in my throat as he stepped up behind the chair, his perfect face was alive with desire, and a little darkness as he'd yet to shake Marcius off. He was gorgeous, even with the fake blood streaked down his face from the final scene. His chest rose and fell under the red leather breast plate as he breathed deeply, still riding high on the applause and the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he looked at me in the reflection. His eyes flicked downwards to the way the swell of my breasts rose above black satin corset I wore. He wet his lower lip and gently bit it as he placed strong hands upon my bare shoulders, the leather of his fingerless gloves soft and warm against my flesh. Tracing my collar bones with his fingertips, teasing me as my eyes met his blue eyes darkened with desire. 

"Stand up," he growled as his hands moved away. "Lean over, hands on the desk."

There was an edge of the darkness still in his voice, but I wasn't afraid. I knew he'd never truly hurt me. I got to my feet slowly and heard him drag the chair away. I remained facing forwards as i braced my hands on the dressing table, pushing my hips out. I waited as he moved, stepping up behind me I could feel how aroused he was as he pressed up against my back. Hands placed upon my legs, slid upwards, pushing my skirt up until it pooled around my waist, to reveal the black lace panties. Barely covering my curvaceous buttocks. My arousal spiked as he gripped my left hip firmly while the right spread out across my buttocks, fingers tracing the edge of my panties, moving ever closer to my core. 

"Hmmm, so hot for me my love." He purred as he moved his hand between my cheeks, three fingers questing along the gusset as he rubbed me firmly, feeling the heat of my arousal through the thin barrier. Massaging me as he rubbed me, teasing me as he squeezed my cheeks firmly.

"I need you." I murmured as I pressed myself against his fingers, needing to feel more. To feel the supple leather of his gloved hand as he teased me, rubbing against my cheeks. 

"So hungry for my cock, my love." He said, a rumbling laugh escaped as he took his hand away, causing me to let out a needy little whimper. "Patience." Slipping his fingers under the waistband of my panties, he drew them downwards, over the swell of my bottom as he took them down, pressing his lips to each cheek in turn, making me groan. Playfully biting me before soothing the hurt with his tongue as he continued guiding my panties down my legs to pool around my ankles. "Step." He commanded, and I did as I was asked, lifting first one foot, and then the other allowing him to slide the lace over my black stilettos. Tossing them to the side, I felt his hands squeezing my buttocks firml. Pulling them apart so he could run his tongue down the crease, tongue paying special attention to my tight little anus. He knew how much it turned me on when he tongued my ass, teasing Iicks to to the tight muscles, as he worked it so it would allow him to push inside me. His hot breath and the feeling of his tongue probing my forbidden depths made me whimper and squirm above him. Spreading my legs wider as I gripped the edge of the desk, as he trailed his tongue down further to work my pussy lips. 

"Oh god, Thomas." I keened as he brought one hand around to finger my folds delicately. Searching out my clit, rubbing against it as he lapped at my pussy from behind. He continued to  
tease me to the point i fell over into my first orgasm, my sex gushing over his tongue as he hungrily devoured me. "Tom, please, I need you to fuck me." I begged as I felt him let me free as he stood up, pressing his muscular body against me. I could feel the heat of his cock through his skin tight jeans, as it strained against them. 

"Eheheh." I heard his unmistakable laugh followed by the zipper as he pulled it down. I watched him in the reflection as he pushed the jeans down over his muscular thighs, but no further. Just enough that he could free his cock. I couldn't see him below the breast plate because I obscured the view, but I knew him well, his cock would arch towards his stomach, the rosey hued crown would peek from beneath his foreskin, satin soft flesh stretched tight over his beautiful length. The thick vein on the underside would pulse as he stroked himself a couple of times, while he rubbed himself against my crease, the pre-cum oozing from his silt as he rocked his hips, sliding himself up and down between my buttocks. 

"Thomas, please don't tease." I wined as I could feel the heavy heat of his prick as he teased me.

"So eager for me to fuck your sweet little cunt." He growled as he leaned over me, pressing his body against mine. His arms gripping the dresser as he looked at our reflection, his chin resting on my left shoulder. Turning his head slightly he nipped at the junction between my throat and shoulder. Swiping his tongue across it as he heard me moan, while I rubbed my bottom against him.

Moving his hands up my hips he brought them to the front of my corset, seeing it opened at the front he made quick work of opening it, pulling it from my body and tossing it behind him. I heard him groan as my ample breasts swung free. "So fucking beautiful." He mumbled as his hands came up capturing my tits in his gloved hands. Squeezing them firmly as he watched us together in the mirror. 

"Mmmm Thomas, please?" I moaned as I felt the warm leather rubbing against my breats, his fingers teasing my nipples to hard peaks.

"Tell me what you want, what you need." He growled huskilly as he nipped at my earlobe making me arch my back, pressing my tits more firmly into his hands. 

"Ohhh god, Thomas please..." I begged as I looked at our reflection, his strong arms wrapped around me, the dark leather vambraces covered his forearms and stood out against my pale flesh. "Touch me please."

"Eheheh, I am touching you pet." He whispered into my ear, his laugh sending shivers through my body as he pinched my nipples between finger and thumbs. 

"Oh fuck, Tom..." I moaned, throwing my head backwards exposing my long throat. He brought one hand up and wrapped it around my throat. Making me shudder as he slid his other hand down between my thighs, rubbing his strong fingers up and down my slick folds, pressing them deep inside me as he fingered me. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He growled as he worked two fingers insides, deeper than I could reach because of his long digits, I felt him add a third and he moved them quickly as he kissed along the side of my throat. Curling his fingers be rubbed my g-spot firmly, pushing me over into my second orgasm. I cried out wordlessly as my pussy gushed, soaking his gloved hand. "You're so fucking wet love." 

Pulling his fingers from me i moaned at the loss as he met my eyes in the mirror. I could barely see any of the beautiful blue, his eyes were so blown by desire. He moved his hand around behind me and I felt him rubbing himself up and down my slick folds, before he gently eased the tip inside, rolling his hips gently as he pushed the first inch into me. "So tight."

I gasped as I felt his hand against my hip, his body pressed against my back, the leather breastplate rubbed against my back as he thrust his hips hard, pushing his cock deeply inside of me. Before slowly withdrawing almost completely. The agonising slow pace had me whimpering, I needed more. "Fuck me Thomas, please fuck me." I begged as he watched my eyes in the reflection, blown by desire I needed him to push me over the edge once again, I knew it wouldn't take much to drag him over with me. 

I bit my lower lip as he picked up his pace, hips slamming against me as he forced himself deeper. Every thrust causing him to bump against my g-spot firmly, making me cry out. I could hear the hitch in his breathing as he let go of my neck and took old of my other hip. Thrusting hard and fast, over and over I could hear his moans of pleasure in my ear. His balls slapping against my buttocks as he pounded into me. "Ohhh fuck, yes, Thomas. I'm going to... ohhh god." I screamed as someone hammered on the dressing room door. 

"Fuck... love... I'm.... ohh .. God... cumming." Tom moaned as he came deeply inside me, shooting hot ribbons of cum deeply into me as he stilled. His breathing ragged as he looked at me in the reflection, his brow sweaty from the the intensity of our lovemaking, he reached up with one hand, rubbing at his forehead and into his hair caused some of the fake blood to smear across his face. "Eheheh." He laughed nervously as his brilliant smile broke seconds before he turned and looked towards the dressing room door. "Give me a minute." He shouted, as he pulled out of me, shushing me as I moaned at the loss. He pressed his fingers against my lips as I went to tell whomever it was to go away. Smirking I took his fingers between my lips, sucking on the long digits, tasting myself on them. I heard him inhale sharply as he turned to look at me once more. "You naughy little minx, just you wait till we get home." 

I let his fingers go with a wet pop, moving away from him, I bent at the hips to pick up my discarded clothing, I knew I was teasing him with a perfect view of my curvaceous arse as I did. Sauntering across the dressing room wearing nothing but my stilettos, I gave an extra sway to my hips knowing that his eyes hadn't left my body. "Promises, promises." I murmured as I slipped behind the screen. 

"If I didn't have to go out there for an interview you'd be in serious trouble." He said scrubbing at his face with a wet cloth he removed the fake blood from his face. He began to shed his costume quickly, I heard the familiar sound of the leather breastplate and cuffs as they hit the floor as he undressed. 

When I came out from behind the screen my breath caught as he stood before the dressing table, completely naked. He looked magnificent, even though his body was still covered with the stage makeup. The fake wounds and grease paint scars. 

"See something you like?" He asked as he reached for his black sweatpants, and quickly pulled them on sans underwear. 

"Always." I murmured as I continued to watch him as he pulled on a sleeveless vest and shoved his feet into his trainers. He came across and pulled me close, brushing his nose against mine before his lips pressed against mine in a soul stealing kiss. 

"Darling, I'll be as quick as I can." He mumbled against my lips as he ran his hands through my hair. Giving me one last kiss he stepped away from me and unlocked the door. 

"I know, take all the time you need." I said smiling as I knew that one he got talking it might be a while before he was done, especially when he was talking about Shakespeare. 

"I'll try to keep it quick. Eheheh." He said lauging softly, returning my smile as he opened the door.  
"Knock them dead baby." I told him as he disappeared from view to go and give the promised interview. 'God I love that man.' I thought as I sank onto the sofa in the corner of the dressing room to relax while I waited for him to finish with the reporter.


End file.
